User talk:Ultraman4Ever
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Digi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SolZen321 (talk) 00:12, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Welcome :Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to understand that he isn't welcome on our wikis and has taken to the various wikis in the hub to try to harass us into giving him another chance. He was permabanned for 3 reasons: 1) Uploading full videos - Wikia may not shut the wiki down, but as you said it doesn't help the wiki and it is still copyright infringement regardless of what Wikia does or does not do about it; 2) Repeated violations of the rules - when we tell people over and over and over and over and over again to follow the Style Guide that we put up, we expect people to follow it. He continued to not follow it anyway; and 3) Disrespect towards admins. He has taken it upon himself to try to harass us at different wikis - first Community Central, where he got blocked for a day then after that, a month. Then to Inazuman and Zubat wikis, where his permaban was carried over by its admin. He has been told by myself, Digifiend, and other admins he will not be getting another chance and to look elsewhere to edit. He was told the same by at least 2 admins at Community Central as well. We are not going to lift his blocks anywhere on the hub - while we cannot ban him here or ask that you do, we do request that he not be allowed to make such a request to us. The answer will always be no. Welcome Again New Years Episodes Blocked Episodes "Crossovers: This is when franchises crossover, for example Ultraman vs Kamen Rider. It is NOT when Ultras from two or more different series meet. Even if the series is different, all Ultra Series are part of the Ultraman FRANCHISE." Please read this: http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SolZen321/Categories_that_you_should_and_should_not_use. before adding categories. Also, please sign your name on a talk page. --Zombiejiger (talk) 22:44, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Crossovers Monster Stats Image rights Leo New Year? Monster/Alien section 04:11, January 12, 2015 (UTC) 04:24, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply Kaiju Sections Teridax here Two pictured infobox Did you ask anyone if you could add the fusion Ultras to the forms tables? As it appears that you did not, I would like to tell you to ask first. --Zombiejiger (talk) 19:53, January 18, 2015 (UTC) to pages. If you could add crunchyroll urls to the episode infoboxes (|crunchyroll=URL) though, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, and have a great week! Stephan222 (talk) 02:43, February 6, 2015 (UTC)}} Article Templates Max-Mebi Thanks for the reminder, sorry about that! Got a bit mixed up there. Stephan222 (talk) 02:43, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Nihongo It should NOT look like this: }} Crossovers Super Sentai/Kamen Rider Do we really need a category for those actors, as nether franchise has anything to do with Ultraman, aside from the Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider movie years ago. --Zombiejiger (talk) 20:29, February 24, 2015 (UTC) A.) Saga is a separate entity, and not a form of the Ultras that he is composed of. B.) ''Why do we need it? --Zombiejiger (talk) 23:02, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Non-team up categories Responce Nexus Noa Ultra Bracelet Response Communication Issue Shading Team Up Terror of the Saucer Race Permission to Change the Template Terror of the Saucer Race reply Definition of Team Ups Fanton's lost item Took care of it! Thanks episode copy Umbrella Categories Stop taking out Categories Late Response Sorry for being to late response so you want me to create an infobox ? [[User:Vegito SS3|Vegito SS3] (talk) 15:40, May 3, 2015 (UTC) template editing Movie monsters Second Ban You better stop removing important information on pages.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 07:14, May 16, 2015 (UTC) categories categories Stop with 'Good Kaiju' Porper categorization Block Page layout Human form what? Renders Movie infobox Reply Let's try make different than the one in the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider, why don't you just add your suggestion ? Vegito SS3 (talk) 00:03, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ginga S Sub Tokupedia External Links